I Though You'd Need Me
by Tahru
Summary: "Lets play again neku, hehe." Neku didn't remember, until Joshua wanted him to. Semi-onesided Josh/Neku. Song Fic.


_This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep_

_This is what I brought,_

_You may forget me_

The orangette's jaw clenched, stairing up at the teen whose gun was cocked to his head. How did things get this way? How did all this…lead here? He hated the fact that tears where leaking from his eyes, the ultimate showing of defeat…he felt terrible, and he started to shake.

"Scared, Neku?" Joshua's lips curved up in a smirk as he threatened to pull the trigger, "Don't worry," he cooed, "in the end, does it really matter?" He giggled softly, pulling the trigger.

Neku sat upright quickly, panting and covered in cold sweat. He looked around wildly, shaking violently. It was..just a dream. Another one of that boy. Why was every dream like that recently? He didn't know about him, hell. He never seen anyone like that before…right? He grunted quietly, all these dreams seemed so real. Like he experienced them all before, like he knew that blonde boy, he knew that gun, he knew that desperate feeling of wanting to get away…but he couldn't. There was no way out. He was trapped.

But in actuality…that never happened did it?

_I promise to depart_

_Just promise one thing—_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Neku shivered as he walked out the door of his house. He had to get out of the house for a while, into the cool crisp air of fall. He sighed, smiling slightly as he walked down the road. Maybe he'd visit the mural today? He always seemed to get more relaxed on that territory. Idolizing and getting lost in thought, just from a painting on a wall. His pink lips twitched to a small smile as he slipped down the backstreet, looking up at the huge mural. His lithe hand gently touched the wall and his smile grew wider. Yes, this was the salvation and serenity he has been seeking. Those dreams always drew him here, he wasn't quite sure why though.

Those dreams…he had to shake his head. They're just dreams, nothing more.

"_Hehehe~_" the orange haired boy stiffened and paled as he heard that giggle. _That_ giggle. He heard it many times in his dreams, and now…now in real life? He closed his eyes tightly, though he felt pale arm snake around his waist, plush pink lips against his ear as his other hand covered his eyes,

"_I want to see you, Neku._" He breathed softly, "_I can't stay forever._" He giggled again, "_Then again, neither can you_." He told Neku, who quite frankly, was terrified. This was his nightmare…all up and touching on him. This had to be real…he felt it! The fear the touch the lips..! He swallowed hard as he felt a soft peck on his lips. He felt the other lowering him to the ground, but what he felt wasn't hard, but pillow. He felt the hands removed and he carefully opened his eyes, blinking. He looked around.  
Neku was back in his room.

Neku thinks he's gone mad.

_This is what I brought you,_

_This you can keep._

_This is what I brought_

_You may forget me_

The teenager whimpered quietly, thumbing over the pin left on his chest this morning. It had a note clipped to it reading,

_You don't remember, but I want you back_

_Composer_

Composer? Like music? He shook his head, what did it all mean? It was so confusing. Maybe..maybe someone was pranking him? Trying to freak him out or something? If it was, he'd kill the fucker who's doing this. But yet he still clipped the pin onto his shirt, just in case. You could never really know what it could mean, or if he needed it. But what he did need was a walk.

Neku was not going to the mural, no matter how much his body begged him to go. He closed his gentle blue eyes, sighing as he started shaking as he ran through the streets of Shibuya. Was he still sleeping? Was he awake? He didn't know what to think anymore, and it was killing him inside. He gritted his teeth hard, tears leaking out as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was dying, maybe. Maybe he really was? He wouldn't want to think about it though. Neku just needed a break, and coffee from WildKat.

_I promised you my heart  
You promised to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

He closed his eyes. Neku had such a headache, one that made his cells scream and rattle. Something was wrong…what was happening? He wobbled on the way to the café, eyes slipping closed. Before he knew what happened, he hit the ground hard.

When he awakened, he was in WildKat. How did that happen? He only recognized it was the café because the owner himself was sitting next to him. It was the back room with a small bed. Though what his head was pillowed on wasn't any feather or poly-fiber, but…like filled jeans?

"Geez, Phones…what happened? Gave me a scare to see you lay on the street like that." Hanekoma laughed a little, "You okay now?" he asked. His orange locks bounced with his nod before squinting as he looked up, meeting the familiar face of that Dream-boy. He immediately frowned,

"Joshua…" he frowned deeply, "…You know I never wanted to see you again." He growled out before paling. How did he know..? Those dreams weren't dreams…? A soft smirk played on the boy's lips before he started petting Neku's hair,

"I couldn't keep away from my Proxy, as it turns out." He shrugged, "So I decided to take you back." Of course, Hanekoma frowned deeply. Joshua…wasn't supposed to do that. Neku wasn't supposed to _remember_. He could have sworn the plan was for him to wake up and meet Joshua _for the first time_—to his knowledge anyway.

"Hey, um, Joshua…" he mumbled quietly, frowning deeply as he scratched the back of his black hair. This was bad.

Really bad.

_This is what I thought  
I thought you'd need me_

_This is what I thought_

_So think me naïve_

Hanekoma frowned, leaving Neku and Joshua alone in the room. Of course, he was close by though. It wasn't really smart to leave them alone in there…But Neku was pissed beyond belief.

"….take me back, Joshua? Are you fucking crazy!" he snapped, finally sitting up from laying on the other's lap. "You're…you're the one who just _used_ me in so many fucking wa—" he was cut off by the giggling and a chaste kiss on the lips,

"You talk too much. You should be happy." The dull-blonde grinned gently, "I'm giving you another chance." Neku gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists.

"No, Joshua. It doesn't work that way. World doesn't revolve around you," Though looking back, Neku would said it most certainly did. He was too powerful…"_I_ don't revolve around you," he corrected, "I don't need you, like you don't really need me."

"Now Nekun don't be rash." The orangette swung a fist at the other who effortlessly dodged it, taking his hand daintily, "Just calm down, you don't realize what's happening." He said quietly, "You're memories are just coming back and they—" Neku hastily tore his hand away, glairing intently at the other.

"I. Fucking. Hate. You. Joshua." He hissed, "Get it thought your thick skull." He grumbled. He didn't want to sound like a girl, but in actuality it was the fact that he really used him. Made him seem like…like…"You never really loved me, dickface." He grumbled out, glancing down, "I'm going home." Joshua's expression softened a little before giggling,

"So sensitive." He purred softly, "That's cute." Neku growled, landing a punch in the other's face before running out of the café. He couldn't go through with this. He couldn't stand to see that prissy face of his…it made him want to puke and cry at the same time, and he couldn't stand it.

_I promised you my heart_

_You promised to keep_

_Kiss my eyes… _

Neku just ran to the mural. That's always where his body and mind always wanted him to go when he was upset only now…now he knew. Here is where it all started. This one wall, this one day, this one…event. Changed everything. He couldn't stand it. It was killing him. Almost…

Almost literally.

He puffed and panted as he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He tried to catch his breath and eventually did. Though he cringed, hearing the same giggling that made his ears bleed.

"Predictable." He heard that effeminate voice purr, "We…need to start over Neku." Joshua decided. The boy's eyes widened a little as he heard the other speak, "What do you say?"

"No…" he whispered shakily, "No, I don't want anything to do with you anymore!" he screamed. A small smirk played on his lips as he rocked his hips,

"Fine…alright Neku." He said softly, "But it'll happen anyway." He grinned, "Right? But you won't be playing this time.." Neku tried to step back but realized he was pinned. Nowhere to run. What was going to happen…? It was stressing him out, anxiety overwhelming his senses. "We'll be lover's again…and rule the game. Together." He took out a gun, the same familiar gun…his eyes widened,

"J-Joshua _no_! Leave me ALONE!" he screamed.

_And lay me to…_

Joshua only giggled softly, "You'll change your mind in time, okay? My little Nekun." He breathed as he cocked the gun. "I'm doing it out of love." He replied. Neku's heart was beating a mile a minute. He was terrified…that oh so familiar feeling of entrapment and shock settling in the pits of his mind and stomach. He wanted to vomit..he wanted to run but his body wouldn't respond. It all made sence…getting this pin…these memories all back. It was just like the first time.

He was getting used.

Again.

And this was the last thing he thought before he was shot in the head. Joshua giggled, watching the male hit the ground. He leaned down, kissing his forehead. Well…better go meet his dead lover at the Statue of Hachiko, right?

_Sleep._

A/N: Well! Heres a random drabble to you 8D Just to prove I'm still alive…

The song's Prelude 12/21 by AFI. Its…weird, not good, and random.

Hehehe enjoy? Leave a comment. Hate it? Leave a comment. Think pickles are FABULOUS? Then COMMENT!

Lets play again neku, hehe." Neku didn't remember, until Joshua wanted him to. Semi-onesided Josh/Neku. Song Fic.


End file.
